Wake Me
by Petchricor
Summary: Felix is a master of the mask, hiding everything behind a perfect veil. But veil's don't stay down forever


**I had this headcanon that, because of the war, Locus and Felix will have nightmares sometimes and they're _really _good at hiding it, but not always. Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was just a little after one am when Locus was awoken by a loud crash and a yell. With an irritated groan the merc stood, grabbing his rifle as he did so, and headed for the door. He didn't even bother raising the rifle, if someone <em>was<em> dumb enough to attack them they were doing a very bad job and he probably wouldn't even need to the rifle in the first place. Locus opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, listening closely. There was another yell and he turned left, heading towards the noise, which led him to the rec. room. When he entered Locus didn't find an intruder, he only found a half asleep Felix throwing deranged punches at the air.

"Back off!" he screamed, taking a step back. Locus watched in confusion as Felix punched the air, his eyes glazed over, unfocused on what was really in front of him. Locus racked his brain for any time in the past that something at least similar had happened, but couldn't recall anything. What was bugging Locus was that this wasn't normal behavior, Locus and Felix had worked together so long that they knew what to expected from each other no matter what happened, but this was out of character, so Locus merely stood and watched. Felix cried out when he tripped backwards over the coffee table and fell onto the ground. Locus huffed and went over.

"Felix!" he snapped, taking a half step back when the other merc tried to punch him lousily. Locus knelt down and grabbed both of his fists, which had been blindly trying to hit Locus. "Stop it!" There was a pause where Felix stared at Locus, his eyes slowly starting to focus on him. After a moment Felix broke through the haze and stared at Locus as if waking up for the first time. "Are you done?" There wasn't a response and Felix continued to stare at Locus blankly. Locus gave an irritated sigh, it was getting late and he was too tired for this. He let go of Felix's wrists. "I'm going back to bed." Locus moved to rise and Felix's blank expression changed to panic.

"Don't!" Locus tensed when the other man suddenly grabbed him. He prepared to fight back but Felix wasn't attacking him, he was hugging him. Locus didn't move, not returning the gesture or shoving Felix away, this wasn't something he knew how to react to. Locus noted that Felix was shaking. "Please, don't leave me." Locus glanced over and saw that Felix was near tears. What had he been hallucinating about that would actually make him cry? Felix kept a mask on at all times, he was a master at hiding what he was actually thinking. Locus frowned in confusion. "I know you hate me and that you don't have any reason to stay, but just the once, please don't leave me."

"Stop your whining," Locus hissed and Felix looked away, his grip loosening. Locus scanned what he could see of Felix's face, seeing both hurt and fear there, but the hurt was overtaking. Locus huffed through his nose. "I haven't left you in over twenty years, I'm not going anywhere now." Felix looked over at Locus to see if he meant it and saw that he did. With a weak smile Felix hugged him tight again. Locus rolled his eyes with an irritated sigh. This man was going to be the death of his sanity, he could already feel himself slipping. "You need to go to bed, Felix. It's one in the morning." The only response was a whimper and Locus facepalmed with a groan.

"Fine," Felix grumbled and let Locus go, standing up. Locus got to his own feet, silently grateful that Felix had agreed. Locus headed for the door and Felix followed, both heading silently down the hall until they parted for their rooms. Locus waited in his doorway, watching Felix go down the hall until he entered his room. Locus knew that he had a habit to wander passed his door when he was tired. Once sure the door had shut Locus went into his own room and lied down, closing his eyes and falling right back to sleep.

The next morning Felix acted as though the incident had never happened. Whether this was because he didn't remember it or it was just Felix putting his mask back on again Locus didn't find out, because he never asked. As far as he was concerned it wasn't important. It happened and it passed, that was life. But as hard as he tried Locus couldn't seem to stop being curious about what Felix had been seeing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!<strong>

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
